


Late-Night Visit

by Dalian



Series: Dramaturgy of a Kamen Rider [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sento needs sleep and so do I, non-specific spoiler until ep 46, post-Be the One movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalian/pseuds/Dalian
Summary: Every now and then, Ryuga would wake up during the night to find a certain someone asking to share the bed with him. Tonight, however, things went a tad bit off their usual routines. What will happen when the guest happens to pay a visit on a day where the air conditioner decided to break down?
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Series: Dramaturgy of a Kamen Rider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Late-Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I started like 4 new fanfics but this was the only one I can published now. The Halloween fanfic was the first one to be completed, but that will have to wait until Halloween. I wrote this one very late at night so it got a bit depressing. It's inevitable though, since it took place so close toward the ending.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Note: Like usual, in this story, everyone has their own separate bedroom.

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!_

Ryūga woke up to an unbearable heat that was enclosing him. Summer’s heat wavers every moment of the day, making every night unbearable without an air conditioner. Unfortunately for the boxer, the one in his room had decided to break earlier that week. Every inch of his body feels icky due to the humid weather, despite the thin t-shirt and short he’s wearing. The window was opened and the blanket was long cast away, bundled at the end of the bed. It's like sleeping in a sauna. 

He has been pressing Sento to fix the thing for the past 4 days, but the genius said he will when he finishes with his experiment. _He does experiment 24/7 though._ Well, the Dragon’s owner decided to give him a few more days before he has to take an extreme measure. That workbench in the lap does look a bit messy after all. Hopefully, the physicist does something before he finds all his unused equipment put away. What’s the point of leaving things out if you’re not gonna use it? 

_It’s hot._ The brunet’s eyes opened slowly, still heavy from sleep. Ryūga blinked a few times, adjusting to the dimness of the room. He was laying on his right side, so the first thing he saw was the night sky through the window in front of him. Beside the moonlight shining through the opened window, the rest of the small bedroom immersed in darkness. He tried to roll over but couldn’t. Something, or someone, was laying behind him. There was an arm draped across his stomach, hugging him tightly. 

Clumsily, he raised his head, just enough looked over his left shoulder, to find the owner’s of the arm is no one strange to him. “Se-Sento? Eh?” The words came out incoherently, barely a whisper. It's no mistake that he is the cause of the heat. The physicist's body was pressed against his back, arms and legs weaved with his. “What time is it?” 

“It’s 4.” Sento said from behind him, the arm that was hugging him tighten. It was trembling. Even with only those few words, the brunet can hear the quiver in the physicist’s voice. 

“Did you come from the lab?” Ryūga asked, a bit louder this time. 

“No.”

“I see” This was not the first time it happened. Sento sneaking into his room in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. It all started a few months ago after the Hokuto’s incident. The first night was shortly after the Hokuto’s match, the boxer was getting ready for bed when he heard knocking on his door. _Who at this hour?_ He remembered thinking. As he opened the wooden door, standing there was Sento with his pillow. His head was low, the grip on the pillow tightened. _“Can I sleep here tonight?”_ he asked with a tone that was unfamiliar to the usual confident genius. Rather than saying anything, the brunet simply stepped aside to let the physicist in. At that moment, the dots connected, Sento being here at that moment explained his weary state the last few days. The Dragon’s owner was probably his last resort. Ryūga didn’t question him further, probably for his own sake too. 

Ever since then, Ryūga has come to expect it. There’s no pattern to the late-night visit, but if there was a battle earlier that day, the chance definitely increased. Sento’s condition also varies on days. The few nights after that incident with the 3 ministers was dreary, one of the worst episodes they have ever had. Ryūga prefers not to think about it too much. From the wild knocking to being grabbed right as the door opened was startled enough, let alone the apprehensive behaviour on Sento's part. _“Please don’t leave.”_ Just like a broken record, whimpers in the silent night. How many times did Ryūga hear it that night? Those words still echo in his mind nowadays. 

It has almost become a strange routine between the two Riders. When was the last time Ryūga locked his door at night? Sento sleeping peacefully next to him is a common sight that the boxer wakes up to in the morning. Today might've been the first time he woke up before dawn though. He can usually tell how bad the nightmare was based on the physicist’s behaviour. This one wasn’t bad, judging by how the older male managed to come in without waking him up. Although, the fact that he’s still awake is equally alarming. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask me what’s wrong?”

“Do you want me to?” Ryūga asked. The physicist went quiet, thinking about it before shaking his head. His face rubbed against his back as he did that. _How cute._ It’s only at times like this where Sento would be this soft. “That’s what I thought.” 

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!_

To this day, Ryūga still doesn’t know why they’re doing this. No one is anyone else's therapist. The two Riders might have gone through a lot of life-changing moments together, but damn do they act like clowns when the situation doesn't involve saving their partner life. _Why would Sento choose to go to him?_ The question existed in his head for a while until the whole possession incident. Whether or not it's because of the shock from regaining the alien’s gene or almost got killed by the devil scientist, it's less clouded now. 

Sento and Ryūga cherished each other's company. 

The two Riders argued, oh, they ALWAYS argued. Arguments between the hero and his sidekick. It is rare for it to get physical, at best was gripping the other by the collar of their shirt. But, for what? Just to get to sacrifice themselves before the other? At the end of the day, Build and Cross-Z know each other best. 

_He's our hero and I believe in him._

Sento deserved a peaceful life, one without the fate of humanity on his shoulder. So even if this act of sharing a bed even remotely allows him to feel that way, Ryūga doesn't mind losing some sleep. He decided to do research on his own, finding out about how some people find that sharing a bed with someone can provide good night rest. Possibly the warmth of another human makes you feel at ease. It certainly does for Ryūga. 

Hugging is not always on their agendas. Tonight is just one of those nights. The physicist is, by no means, smaller than the boxer, but he's definitely a bit more slender at certain places. He's lean -from all the fighting- but still soft to the touch. Sento is also perceptive, switching between pleasant and irritable modes in a blink of an eye. It's like cuddling a small animal, a rabbit perhaps. 

“Sento, can you loosen your arm?” Ryūga request. The physicist was reluctant at first but then compiled. The boxer lifted his arm up by the wrist, just enough so he could roll over on his back. It was a bit wonky with the small space they’re sharing, but he managed to readjust the two into a more comfortable position. Tonight doesn’t have the best temperature to be sleeping this close together, but if Sento isn’t complaining, then he shouldn’t either. Ryūga’s ultimate form is Magma, after all, so he should be able to handle one night. Using the Dragon’s owner arm as a pillow, the physicist snuggled even closer to him. Ryūga’s left arm covered his partner's back, providing that protection that he was seeking. “Is this better?”

“Mhmm.” Sento mutters, nuzzling closer in agreement. The younger male can feel his low breathing graze against the crook of his neck. It was faint but distracting. The physicist didn’t say anything for a while, so Ryūga thought that he had fallen asleep. _I guess he’s finally calmed down._ “Hey, can we do this again tomorrow?” he suddenly asked. 

Ryūga paused, presuming he had misheard his partner. “Huh? You mean like sleeping here?” 

”Well, what else would it be for?”

Now that’s strange. Sento never asked ahead of time. He likes to show up randomly, just like every time he shows up at the last second in the battle to save the day. The physicist works late into the night, but the inhabitants of the cafe are at least settled in their room by 11 pm. Ryūga started to marked when the scientist showed up, narrowing it down to between 1 pm-3 pm. There’s another name for it, the witching hour some may call. He has scared him a few times when the younger Rider forgot about their nightly routine. 

”I guess so.” Ryūga admitted, still finding it a bit odd. _Hmm, perhaps this is my chance._ He hums pleasingly to himself, before lowering his gaze at the other male. Sento was looking up at him from his place on his arm, discerning the seriousness in the Dragon’s owner eyes. ”Umm...no.”

The refusal rings through the silent room. Sento pushed himself up on his elbow, not expecting to be rejected by the Dragon’s owner. He was puzzled more than angry. ”Eh?! Why?”

”Not until you fixed the air conditioner.” Ryūga explained, the serious expression from before doesn’t seem so serious anymore. A triumph grin spread across his face as he watched Sento froze in his spot. _Wow, he actually fell for it._ Once again, it’s only at a time like this where Ryūga can really mess with him. “It’s too hot otherwise.”

“You muscle head!” Sento grumbled, gritting his teeth so that he isn’t shouting. Laughter broke out from the younger Rider, as the physicist reaction was more amusing than what he asked for. 

“What? Did you actually think I woul-OUCH!” Ryūga wasn’t able to finish his sentence before a flick of pain hit his temper. His head drops back on the pillow, hand rubbing the burning spot. 

Sento was watching him sulkily, lowering the hand that just flicked him. His big eyes narrowed, ready to strike again if the younger male messed with him again. “Served you right.”

“Aren’t you moody tonight?” 

“Shut up.” Sento snapped back. 

“Well, you’re like that every day though.” Almost immediately as the words left his mouth, Ryūga regretted what he just said when he saw Sento raise his hand again. Luckily, he managed to stop the older male as it would’ve been more than a flick that he’s getting. “It was just a joke! That really hurt you know.” 

“Anyways, you will have to wait for one more day. I don’t have the parts to fix it yet.” To his disappointment, what the genius said next wasn’t much good news. Well, he got a date down at the very least. 

“Can’t you buy it tomorrow?” Ryūga asked. 

“It's the weekend tomorrow, remember? I'll buy it when they open next Monday.” Sento explained, still sounding a bit sharp. Ryūga really pissed him off, didn’t he? However, the quivering in that voice was now gone. “It shouldn’t take that long to fix.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to stick to my original answer then.” It’s unfortunate, but he can’t do anything about it. 

“Why?”

Didn’t he hear what the boxer told him? Ryūga is ready to sacrifice himself for the physicist any seconds but he can spare him the summer heat. “Sento, it’s already really hot in here before you came. I don’t think I can handle another night like this.” 

Sento went silent, taking the boxer’s words into consideration. He bit the corner of his lips gently, contemplating what he can do. The brunet isn’t too thrilled about hearing whatever ideas the genius is gonna suggest. Nodding to himself, that pair of almond-shaped eyes focused back on Ryūga, anew with energy. “Then, we can sleep in my room tomorrow.” 

“Hah?!” So Sento is aware that it’s hot in here and just didn’t say anything? _What’s wrong with that guy?_ Wait, no, that’s not what he should be worrying about. Ryūga doesn’t know if he should be happy or worried about the offer. The physicist is going at great length for them to spend the night together, but that also might mean his condition is very serious. Well, there shouldn’t be much of a difference except it’s a different room. Is he reading too much into this? “You’re fine with that?”

“Yeah, it’s just a room change,” Sento suggested nonchalantly, that look of certainty still reflected in his eyes. He pushed himself up, giving the boxer no time to process what’s going on. “We can do it right now too if you want!”

 _I can’t win against him._ Ryūga is weak toward Sento, especially these days. The physicist has been harbouring all the problems, seeming optimistic so everyone can loosen up. Seeing him being all enthusiastic about something for once is a nice sight. He felt the other male grab his arms, trying to pull him up with him. _This guy..._ As quickly as Sento had hit him earlier, the younger male caught onto him and yanked him down into the bed. He could have let him fall flat, but Ryūga was being generous and caught him in his arms. The Rabbit Tank Rider was pulled into an embrace once more. “It’s fine! We can do that tomorrow.”

It was drastic, but Sento didn’t seem to mind. The physicist smiled a bit to himself, resuming his place next to the younger male. “If you say so.”

“I have been wondering. Don’t you feel hot at all?” Ryūga asked, now that they had settled down and the physicist is close to him again. 

The physicist looked up at him with a smile that only forecast troubles. “You can take your shirt off if you want. I don’t mind.” he said.

”No, thank you. I’m good.” Ryūga rolled his eyes at that. The brunet only sleeps shirtless if it's a hot night, but ever since Sento started sleeping with him, he always wears one just in case. Fumbling around, trying to find your shirt in the pitch-black room as the knocking on your door gets louder isn’t something he wants to go through again. “Just go to sleep.” 

That was the end of their conversation. As Ryūga drifted off to sleep, he could feel the warmth radiating off the physicist next to him. The way he cuddles closer every here and there, the way he leans against Ryūga’s hand that was brushing through his dark locks, and the peaceful expression that adorned his sleeping face. 

The Dragon’s owner would wake up early for a morning run, and by the time he comes back, the physicist is already gone. When asked, the older male said it got cold after he left so he woke up. Sento tried to play it off as nothing, but Ryūga can pick up the loneliness behind that. It's a relatable sensation. Sento still has to get ready for work early, so the boxer would sometimes wake up alone in the bed. Will there ever be a chance where the two can spend the morning together? Not having to worry about work or other people looking for them. It's a bit too much to ask for. 

Sento can call him sappy if he tells him this, but he couldn't help it. A flood of affection poured through him every time he watched the physicist sleeping in his arms. When morning came, he would wake up to the other male curl up against him, that slender hand grip tightly on his shirt, not letting him leave him alone in the empty room. It's a precious sight that he wants to protect. 

How many more nights will they spend like this? Laying next to each other, wondering if things could have been different. The final battle is drawing near. The stakes are high, with the fate of Earth depending on them succeeding. It's scary...for a number of reasons. Sento hasn't been admitting what will happen with everyone in the New World, and presumably will stay tight-lipped until the very last moments. It goes without saying that once again, Sento is leaving himself out of the story. 

Which is why, for now, everything is alright like this. _Let's do our best tomorrow._ Whatever unknown future awaited them, Ryūga only hoped for one without nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing, I couldn't decide whether to tag this with established relationship or not. I thought both established or not establish can change how the reader perceives Ryūga’s reasons for doing all of this. Or maybe it's a sign that I can't get over that mutual pining concept after all.  
> Well, I think it's best if I left the reader the choice to decide whether or not it's an established relationship. 
> 
> I’m just rambling at this point.  
> (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ Hopefully, the next one that I release will be a happier one.


End file.
